


License for Justice

by snooperj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A behind the scenes look into how Chase prepares for taking the driver's test in episode 39.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License for Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/gifts).



> This fic was made for the Kamen Rider & Super Sentai February Art/Fic Exchange on Tumblr (http://tokusatsuexchanges.tumblr.com/).

Shijima Gou watched Chase breeze through the driving course through the viewfinder of his camera as he snapped some pictures. It made him wonder why, much less HOW. “Shin-niisan, how could a Roimude learn to drive so well? I’m pretty sure that wasn’t part of his programming.”

Tomari Shinnosuke, who was watching alongside Gou, was less curious of why or how, mostly because he was part of the reason why Chase could do so well. He flashed Gou a casual smile. “Well…”

“You know something, don’t you?!”

“He had a lot of practice.”

“When did he have time to do that?”

“You’ve been pretty preoccupied lately, so I’m not surprised you weren’t aware of Chase’s private lessons.”

Gou lowered his camera and turned his full attention to Shinnosuke. “Private lessons? With who?”

At this, Shinnosuke met Gou’s accusing stare with a rather guilty grin. “Me and Belt-san.”

“WHAT?” Gou dropped his camera, his jaw following suit. Thank goodness for camera straps. That would have been a disaster.

“We used Tridoron!” Shinnosuke explained further. He was afraid the white kamen rider would get the wrong impression. With Gou not as convinced with the notion and continued berating Shinnosuke for the truth, Chase was cruising through the course while recalling what would later on be tagged as real events.

–

It began in the Drive Pit as Krim and Rinna needed to check up on Chase. “Come again?” Shinnosuke asked as he stared at Chase in disbelief.

“I’d like to learn how to drive,” Chase repeated in his usual monotone voice as he lowered his sleeve after Rinna had taken a sample from him and held up the filled out application form. “And obtain a license.”

“Aren’t you doing just fine on your motorcycle?“ 

"I just thought it would be…an appropriate learning experience.”

Shinnosuke scratched the back of his head, confused before he glanced over to the propped up Driver that held Krim Steinbelt. “What do you think we should do Belt-san?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“I don’t see the immediate problem if he wants to learn,” Krim admitted. “Besides, it might serve useful to us in the long run. Guiding Tridoron remotely to our battle scenes has always been a challenge given the distance.”

Shinnosuke nodded his agreement. “I suppose that’s true.” The police officer turned to Chase. “When do you want to start?”

“Now.”

Shinnosuke and Krim exchanged glances before they eventually brought Tridoron out from the Drive Pit and allowed Chase to get into the driver’s seat. Shinnosuke began by explaining some of the basic things he needed to know and check up on before starting the engine. Chase absorbed the knowledge quickly and even repeated it back to him for confirmation. 

"Start your engine!” Krim instructed enthusiastically as Chase did so. The car revved to life as Shinnosuke subconsciously grabbed hold of the overhead handle. 

“Let’s start with something simple. With your hands on the wheel, put your foot over the gas pedal and press down on it gently,” Shinnosuke instructed. Instead of the slow movement that was expected, the car’s engine merely revved loudly, but the car was still in place. “That’s strange…” Shinnosuke observed.

“Why aren’t we moving?” Chase asked, his foot still revving on the gas.

“Shinnosuke…” Krim began to call out. “We did all the preliminary checks…” Shinnosuke plowed on, ignoring Krim. “Shinnosuke!” Krim called out louder, causing both the passengers to glance over to him.

“What is it, Belt-san?” Shinnosuke finally asked.

“You forgot to tell him to switch gears!” Krim scolded. All eyes shifted down to the gear stick that was still in Park. “You’re obviously not in top gear today Shinnosuke,” Krim teased.

Shinnosuke ignored this and told Chase to move it into drive. As soon as he did, they sped forward a few meters, causing its passengers to similarly jerk back from the sudden movement. “BRAKE BRAKE BRAKE!!” Shinnosuke screamed. The car came to a screeching halt thereafter. 

“What’s wrong?” Chase asked as he turned to Shinnosuke. “I was pressing down on the gas as you said.”

“That really didn’t feel like it was gentle… And I didn’t expect you to already be stepping on the gas when we switched gears,” Shinnosuke said darkly.

“He might be putting some unnecessary power into his foot to do so,” Krim explained. “Chase, perhaps you could try just using minimal effort to start off. With a big toe,” he suggested.

“…Big toe?” Chase repeated, furrowing his brow in confusion as he glanced down at his foot.

“Yes. Just use your big toe to push down on the pedal to accelarate. The idea is to put only the required force on the pedal to mimic the movement of the car.” Chase wondered what he meant by this but decided to give it a shot. Chase adjusted the gear stick, and using just his big toe, he stepped on the gas pedal as the car slowly began to accelerate again. Backwards.

“BRAKE!!” Shinnosuke cried out.

The car came to another screeching halt. “Shinnosuke… I’m starting to think you’re getting second thoughts of teaching me properly,” Chase accused pointedly.

“Of course not, we still have a lot more to cover if you want to pass the exam.”

“Exam?”

“Yeah. You need to take an exam to get a driver’s license.”

“What’s a license?”

Shinnosuke frowned before fishing around his pockets and pulled out his wallet and from within, his driver’s license. “This. It’s an identification card that signifies that you’re qualified to drive.”

Chase examined the card for a moment before nodding to himself. “Very well. I’m not sure how significant owning a plastic card is, but if it’s a requirement then I will obtain it.”

“I’m not surprised you don’t know about it. It’s standard that anyone operating a vehicle or motorcycle should own one.”

Chase frowned. “…Does that mean I’ve been…unfit to operate a motorcycle all this time?” He pulled a straight face when he posed this question.

“Well, you couldn’t blame yourself for it! You’re a Roidmude, so our rules don’t apply to you,” Shinnosuke said hastily.

“But aren’t I trying to fit in?”

“Well yes…”

“Then I will get a license for both.”

Shinnosuke laughed nervously. “Chase is really determined isn’t he, Belt-san?”

“I can almost see a determined aura pulsating from him,” Krim said happily with a little beep.

“I can’t comprehend what auras you’re speaking of, but could we continue? I’d like to take the exam by tomorrow,” Chase requested.

“TOMORROW?!” Shinnosuke exclaimed in surprise. “Y-You really are eager to get one…”

“As a Kamen Rider fighting for justice, I cannot be caught not having a license if I take my motorcycle out, isn’t that right? Shinnosuke?”

Shinnosuke nodded slowly. “T-That’s right…”

“I think we should start going through a driving course Shinnosuke,” Krim suggested, trying to shift the attention back to the crash course.

It was nearly sundown when Chase parked Tridoron perfectly in parallel and shifted to Park. “Thank you for teaching me today.”

“You were a good student, Chase,” Krim praised with a happy beep.

“A pretty quick one too,” Shinnosuke added. “I’m sure you’ll ace the exam tomorrow!”

Chase unfastened his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. “I must read through the manual one last time before I undertake the exam. Thank you for your patience.” With a bow, the Roidmude headed off.

Shinnosuke leaned on the dashboard watching Chase leave. “So, Belt-san… How nervous were you that Chase would crash Tridoron?” he asked.

“I had the utmost confidence he’d be fine,” Krim scoffed. “If anything weren’t you the one who was nervous? You put too little faith in him.”

“Well, he did show how committed he was to doing this.”

“He might just end up surprising you,” Krim told him with a happy beep.

–

“And that’s it,” Shinnosuke said, explaining to Gou the exact same thing. “Oh look, he’s done,” he noted when he saw Chase approach. “How’d it go?”

Chase, with a straight face, held up a license. “I passed.” Of note was that his license held an unmistakable picture of the Roidmude smiling, almost ear to ear. 

“How are you smiling?! You never smile!” Gou accused as soon as he noticed this.

“They asked me to. They were very insistent upon it, so I complied,” Chase explained plainly.

“Yeah, but THIS wide?” Shinnosuke asked in surprise.

“They weren’t satisfied with a small one,” the roidmude pointed out.

“And you complied?” Gou asked with a frown.

“Shouldn’t I have?” Chase asked skeptically.

Shinnosuke and Gou looked between the picture on the license and Chase before they shook their heads. “No this is fine!” they said together.

“I see.” Chase looked thoughtfully down at his license. “With this I can protect the humans…properly…” he said to himself, clutching it tightly before he walked away.


End file.
